


Just A Little Lump

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Breast cancer, F/F, Hicsqueak, One Shot, breast cancer awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It’s Hecate who first notices it and although doesn’t want to scare Pippa unnecessarily she knows as much as anyone can that these things shouldn’t be left unchecked
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 17





	Just A Little Lump

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Breast Cancer Awareness Week and is not written to trivialise it. If this is something you’d find upsetting, read no further. It’s 90% me as I’ve had to have scans and a mammogram myself due to lumps. Please get anything new checked, gender makes no difference to breast cancer

“Are you sure it’s not just how I’ve been lying or something darling?” Pippa was lying on her bed, naked but for the bedsheet covering her, and Hecate was lying by her side with her hand gently placed upon Pippa’s left breast. She nodded solemnly and with gentle fingers found the small lump again. This time Pippa felt it and the look of panic on her face was instantaneous “It’s.. probably nothing, bodies change all the time, don’t they? I...” and then she remembered what had caused Hecate’s mother to pass away at such a young age without diagnosis until it was too late “Oh Hiccup, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so unfeeling.” Hecate removed her hand, not wanting to hurt Pippa any more with prodding now that she felt it too “It may be nothing as you say, but it also may not. It could be breast tissue, a cyst, not necessarily harmful, but his sort of thing isn’t something that should simply be magicked away either as it’s nature is so uncertain. Please Pippa, go and see a doctor. If only for peace of mind. Sometimes Ordinary medicine and technology is required.”

First of all Pippa was seen by a local mediwitch who was gentle and kind and who gave her a full exam. Hecate stayed and waited until she came out. It only took a few minutes. Pippa told Hecate when she got out that she had an appointment made for her at one of the Ordinary breast clinics the witching world used in a couple of weeks time. As the appointment got closer and she could feel the lump more, worry set in. She tried to be brave for Hecate’s sake though more than for herself. Her poor Hiccup was having to go through this twice. Once again Hecate went with Pippa for support when the appointment was due. They were told that first of all Pippa would get an ultrasound to see what was in there. Hecate wouldn’t be in with her for the examination but she sat right next to the door of the ultrasound room. That was until she heard crying and was asked by a nurse to go in. Going to Pippa’s side while she dressed she was told that because of Pippa’s age and because they couldn’t be sure, they would also give her a mammogram. Hecate nodded. Because of her mother’s illness she’d learnt all she could about it and while she and Pippa waited for the next exam she tried to explain.

“You are far more familiar with Ordinary technology than I, but I believe it is similar to an X-ray. There are metal plates you are pressed against and which press firmly upon you to get the clearest image. It is said that the pressure can be a little painful and uncomfortable but that it does not take many minutes and then it is over.”

Pippa listened and sighed, taking in what Hecate was telling her. A few minutes of discomfort was nothing if it meant she knew what this was. Pippa smiled and kissed Hecate’s cheek when it was her turn and faced it head on.

When Pippa returned she grabbed Hecate and took her back to where she had the ultrasound. They’d confirmed it between the tests, it was a cyst. Nothing at all to worry about and as it had grown since Hecate had first found it, it was now at a size that could be drained. Hecate was allowed to be with her as they used the jelly and paddles on her again to pinpoint it before it was drained away by a specialised needle which didn’t actually feel that painful at all. Once done Pippa was allowed to dress and leave straight away. The whole appointment had only taken a couple of hours at most. She wasn’t sure who was more relieved, her or Hecate. She just wished that Hecate’s mother had been checked, perhaps then she would’ve been here to see her daughter marry her childhood sweetheart.


End file.
